What is this feeling?
by annam8td
Summary: Takenaga decides he has had enough of Sunako and Kyohei's arguments, and forces the two to work out their differences in the living room. Songfic-ish...please R R...I own neither the characters nor the song I based this on


Things are going about the Nakahara residence as usual: Takenaga is reading in the massive library, Yuki is watching a children's television show (Dora the Explorer, if you must know), Ranmaru is on his bedroom phone, twirling the cord while whispering sweet nothings to the female on the other end of the line, when all three hear angry shouts. They rush away from their current activities towards the epicenter of the cry, to find Sunako and Kyohei fighting in the kitchen.

"Get away!" Sunako cries, pointing her knife at Kyohei.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, in shock of the anger in Sunako's eyes, and the shrimp tail hanging out of Kyohei's mouth.

"I was cooking dinner and then _he_—" Sunako explains, pointing at the blade at Kyohei's adam's apple, "stole a shrimp!" The gazes switch to Kyohei, who does nothing other than stare at his roommates, swallowing the shrimp tail. "I was hungry," he says innocently, "and I smelled shrimp."

Yuki bursts out laughing, while Ranmaru and Takenaga sigh heavily. "This is all over shrimp?" Ranmaru asks. Sunako's eyes blaze at the mention of Kyohei stealing her food, and she brings the blade against his throat. "Stay out of the kitchen," she growls through her teeth, her jaw clenched fiercely. "Don't be such a hard ass!" Kyohei shouts, pushing the blade away. "It was just one shrimp!"

"It's not just the shrimp!" Sunako shrieks. "It's about you always _barging_ _in_ and taking things! You take me out of _my_ room, you take _my_ ice cream and chocolate without even asking me…"

"How is this all _my_ fault?" Kyohei asks, anger and voice rising. "If _you_ would come out of your room every once and a while to help _us_ avoid having to pay rent, then we wouldn't have to take you outside by force. _You_ never label what's yours in the pantry, so how am _I_ supposed to know?" Yuki continues laughing, and Ranmaru chuckles.

"Just stay away from anything that's mine! And get out of the kitchen!" she shouts, stabbing the knife into a wooden cutting board. "If you haven't noticed," Kyohei points out, "I live here too and I can—"

"Enough!" Takenaga shouts. The kitchen falls quiet as Takenaga firmly grabs Sunako and Kyohei by their elbows and drags them towards the living room. "What are you doing?" Yuki asks, following with Ranmaru close behind. "Let go!" Kyohei cries, trying to wiggle out of Takenaga's grip like a child.

When they reach the elaborately decorated living room, Takenaga leads Kyohei over to a couch, pushes him down on the cushions, and instructs him to "stay put" before leading Sunako to the other couch, and doing the same with her. Sunako glares at Kyohei through her long black hair, and he glances under his blonde bangs at her.

"I can't take much more of this," Takenaga states. "You're both adults and you fight like children. I'd rather have you solve your differences now than have to find a new roommate who will put up with all of your crap."

"What are you saying Takenaga?" Yuki asks. "You're gonna move out?" His eyes fill with tears.

"If these two can't figure out how to agree to live peacefully, then I have no choice," Takenaga admits. "I'm at my wits end, and I'm not a babysitter."

"Good point," Ranmaru says, striking a thoughtful pose. "All of this fighting is pretty ridiculous, and having to live with your repressed feelings for one another is seriously cutting into my relationships."

"I'm _not_ in _love_ with him" Sunako hisses, pointing an accusing finger at Kyohei. "Yeah, I don't feel _anything_ for _her!"_ Kyohei says, pointing a finger back at Sunako. "I don't think Ranmaru meant romantic feelings," Yuki says. "But you have to figure out how to get along. Takenaga can't move!" he whines.

"So here's what's gonna happen," Takenaga explains, "You two are going to sit here, for however long it takes, and you're going to work out your differences." Kyohei smirks, eying the doorways. "And so you don't try to escape," Takenaga continues, we will be standing guard at all of the doors. We won't let you out until we feel you have come to a resolution."

"We don't have anything to resolve," Kyohei says, exasperated. "We don't have any _repressed feelings_, and we don't need to be locked in here." "How can you leave me in here?" Sunako whines, though she's really asking "How can you leave me in here with that creature of the light?" Takenaga takes note of Sunako's plight and draws the drapes over the large windows.

"Sorry guys, but this is the final straw," Takenage says. "Now, we're going to leave, and you can take all the time you need to figure out how to live in this house without being at each others' throats." With that he, Yuki, and Ranmaru exit the living room through the three doors, shutting them all behind them. Kyohei and Sunako sit in silence.

"Are we really gonna stand guard by all the doors Takenaga?" Yuki asks. Takenaga shakes his head. "I don't think they realized that these doors lock from the outside," he explains. "We'll just lock them in there and I'll check in on them later. It's not like they'll ever know." "Wow, Takenaga, you've thought of everything," Ranmaru says in amazement. All three lock the doors from the hallway and head towards the kitchen.

Back in the living room, Kyohei and Sunako glare at each other across the wooden coffee table. "I gotta get outta here," Sunako mumbles before getting off of the couch to check all of the doors. She jiggles the knobs, but none of them open. "We're trapped," she says, flopping down on the couch. "You know, this is all your fault."

"Yeah yeah, it's always my fault," Kyohei says, laying down on the couch. "But I do know one thing."

"Shocking," Sunako sarcastically responds. "What's that?"

"I do know that Takenaga can't move. He's the most level-headed person in this whole mansion," Kyohei says.

"So what are we gonna do?" Sunako asks. "Discuss our feelings?"

"You're a girl," Kyohei points out, "You should like that stuff." Sunako scoffs and lays down on her couch also. Both of them think of the right words to say. "What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Kyohei asks, staring at the ceiling.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you" Sunako responds. They both sit up on the couches and stare at each other.

"My pulse is rushing," Kyohei says, feeling the side of his neck.

"My head is reeling" Sunako adds, placing her head in her hands

"My face is flushing," he says.

"What is this feeling?" she asks. "Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?"

"Yes!" Kyohei exclaims, "Loathing."

Sunako's face lights up. "Unadulterated loathing."

Kyohei smirks "For your face—"

"_Your_ voice—" she chimes in.

Kyohei adds, "Your clothing"

"Let's just say - I loathe it all," Sunako says.

Kyohei explains, "Ev'ry little trait, however small, makes my very flesh begin to crawl with simple utter loathing."

"There's a strange exhilaration, in such total detestation," Sunako admits, "It's so pure, so strong!"

"Though I do admit it came on fast," Kyohei says, "still I do believe that it can last."

Sunako jumps up from the couch, "And I will be loathing you my whole life long!"

Kyohei smirks again. "I can live with that. Now the real question is: can they?" Kyohei rises from the couch and walks towards the nearest door, knocks loudly. "Takenaga? Ranmaru? Yuki?" No answer. "We're done in here." Kyohei jiggles the handle, but the door still won't open. "Come on guys, this isn't funny." Sunako looks to him, alarmed.

"What's wrong?" she asks, smirking. "Too weak to open the door?" Kyohei mutters to her to shut up, and jiggles the handle again. "They locked us in." Sunako jumps off of the couch and frantically jiggles the handles on the other two doors; no luck. "Dammit you!" she shouts, pounding on the doors. "Let me out! I can't stay in here with him!" _He's too bright!_

"They're not out there," Kyohei admits, flopping down on the couch once more. "We have to get out of here," Sunako points out in a panic. "What about the windows?" She walks over and pulls the drapes open, to find a flock of bishounen-obsessed fan girls on the lawn. Some shout their love for Kyohei and the other roommates, some wear wedding dresses, some hold gifts, and others hold signs professing their love.

"Dear Kyohei, you are just too good," they chant, seeing the drapes open. "How do you stand it? I don't think I could! Sunako's a terror! She's a Tartar!" Sunako shuts the drapes frantically. "No such luck," she sighs, "I'm not gonna risk my neck against your fanclub." "I'm not about to do it either

"Poor bishounen," the girls talk amongst themselves on the lawn "Forced to reside, with someone so disgusticified. We're here to tell you, we're all on your side!"

"Well, we're screwed," Sunako says. "All we can do is sit back and wait for freedom at the hands of our roommates." She lays down on the couch across from Kyohei. "But you have to admit, there's a strange exhilaration" she says. "In such total detestation," Kyohei adds. "It's so pure, so strong."

"Though I do admit it came on fast, still I do believe that it can last," Sunako repeats, "And I will be..."

"Yeah yeah," Kyohei interrupts "you will be loathing for forever..."

"Loathing," Sunako emphasizes.

"Truly deeply loathing you my whole life long!" Kyohei shouts. Sunako shrugs, "I can live with that," she admits. "So we agree?"

Kyohei shrugs, "Agree to loath each other in peace?" Sunako nods. "I guess so."

One of the doors open, and Takenaga stands in the doorway, clears his throat. "I figured I'd check in on you two. You know, make sure you're both alive."

"We're done," Sunako announces. She pushing him aside and rushing out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

"So how did it go?" Takenaga asks as Kyohei pushes himself off of the couch and stretches. "Fine, I guess. We agreed to disagree."

"I'm fine with that. I'm just glad I don't have to move out." Takenaga says, walking out with Kyohei. "I'm glad too." Kyohei sniffs the air in the hallway. "Mmm fried shrimp…I'll be right back," and with that he takes off down the hall and turns into the kitchen.

Sunako shouts once more, and Takenaga hears something hit one of the walls. Kyohei runs out of the kitchen with a handful of fried shrimp, and Sunako runs out after him. "Come back here with those!" The two chase each other around the house, and Takenaga can only sigh. Eventually the two run out of energy, and Kyohei has eaten all of the shrimp he stole.

"I…loath…you!" Sunako says, in between deep breaths.

"I…loath…you…too!" Kyohei shouts before running back into the kitchen for more shrimp.


End file.
